


За закрытой дверью

by Kassielle



Series: Ватер7 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Stockings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassielle/pseuds/Kassielle
Summary: Луччи почему-то пришло в голову сделать сюрприз для Паули.
Relationships: Rob Lucci/Paulie
Series: Ватер7 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762405
Kudos: 4





	За закрытой дверью

**Author's Note:**

> С привязкой к Последнему карнавалу - по времени это где-то между 34 и 35, но спин-офф. Без привязки это обычное ПВП)

Луччи не то чтобы прям железно уверен в том, что собирается сделать. 

Дело в том, что один там шумный идиот прочно вписался за грудную клетку, судя по всему. И у Луччи возникла идея, которая включает в себя шумного идиота и вещи, которые ему нравятся. Заминка в том, что Луччи крайне непривычно делать что-то... не ради себя. Хотя в чём-то это – и для себя тоже. 

Приходится проворачивать всё со шпионской – он бы рассмеялся сам, без помощи Хаттори, если бы не миссия – осторожностью. Он изучает расписания поездов и регулярных рейсов по соседним островам, поджидает, когда нагрузка уменьшается, и в один прекрасный день исчезает с верфей на полдня.

– Куда ты пропал, – шипит в Ден Ден Муши Калифа, – тут уже паника, потому что кто-то решил, что ты утонул.

Линия связи защищённая, Луччи едет в вагоне один, остановка нескоро. Пакет, который обошёлся ему в непомерные (для плотника, не для агента СР9) деньги, на деле почти ничего не весит. а по ощущениям оттягивает карман до пола. Луччи гладит голову Хаттори, прочищает горло и говорит своим голосом впервые за много месяцев:

– Небольшое личное дело. Уже возвращаюсь. Кто распустил слух?

Их Муши крохотные, и даже запоминают короткие сообщения, правда, хранятся они всего пару часов. Луччи задрёмывает, но его будит свежее сообщение – Муши вибрирует в другом кармане, не в том, который ничего на самом деле не весит.

Луччи тоскливо смотрит на Хаттори – жалко, нельзя слать его с записками.

– Паули. 

Губы сами собой растягиваются в усмешке. 

***

Паули отчитывает Луччи так, словно он – заждавшаяся жена, а Луччи – неверный муж.

– Где ты шастал?! – орёт Паули, и верёвки змеятся по запястьям Луччи; будь воля Паули, своими руками гладил бы эти запястья, но не на людях же. 

– Дела, Паули. У меня были дела.

– Ты вообще никому на верфи не сказал, просто взял и смылся! 

– Негоже так с друзьями поступать, – тихо вклинивается Каку, который до начала этой недоссоры проверял спуски шлюпок корабля. Паули горит лицом: ну да, с друзьями. Правда, на друзей обычно не орут так сильно, и не беспокоятся так сильно.

Верёвки соскальзывают с Луччи, Паули вздыхает, и с воздухом словно выдыхает беспокойство и злость.

– Дела свои сделал хоть?

– Могу рассказать после работы.

Кажется, или его тон чуть... насмешливый? Паули оглядывается через плечо, и Луччи усмехается ему уголком губ и медленно прикрывает глаза, чтобы успел заметить только он. Паули сглатывает и идёт себе дальше по кораблю, проверить крепления парусов и не думать, не думать, что же это за загадочные дела.

Когда Луччи вечером, на выходе из дока, хлопает его по плечу и говорит тихо "Пойду к тебе первым", Паули только кивает, отдаёт ему запасной ключ и затягивается сигарой. Кажется, эти его дела явно касались только их двоих, и поднимающийся волной пузырьков восторг ничем не унять; он чуть ли не светится, пока по привычке заходит в бар пропустить ровно одну кружку пива, и уже после этого возвращается домой.

Луччи ждёт его с выключенным светом. 

Пальцы не слушаются, он с третьего раза попадает ключом в замочную скважину и заходит внутрь. Тишина бьёт по ушам; кажется, в темноте затаился хищник, который прямо сейчас на него, Паули, охотится. Ну что за дела, думает Паули, всего кружка пива, а уже чёрт-те что в голову лезет. Он медленно заходит в кухню, проверяет холодильник, как будто там что-то могло появиться, кроме вчерашней рыбы, и идёт в спальню. Замирает на пороге, слыша, как переминается с ноги на ногу Луччи. И включает свет.

Луччи стоит перед кроватью, скрестив руки на груди. В своих привычных майке и джинсах, и Хаттори дремлет на спинке стула, и всё настолько обычно, что Паули чувствует разочарование. 

– Голодный?

Вопрос настолько не в духе Луччи, что приходится проморгаться, и ущипнуть себя за руку, и посмотреть на него ещё раз. Луччи внимательно смотрит в ответ, на губах – тень усмешки.

– Не, перекусил по дороге. Так ты зачем пропадал?

– Я... – он медлит, облизывает губы, так непривычно, будто нервничает, – готовил сюрприз. Для тебя.

– У меня день рождения не сегодня, – недоверчиво отвечает Паули.

– Знаю.

– Я не помню, когда мы начали встречаться.

– Не сегодня.

Луччи выдерживает удивлённый взгляд Паули – ого, это он помнит, что ли? – и снова переминается с ноги на ногу. Да что с ним такое?

– Тогда с чего бы?

– Настроение такое, – Луччи явно устал от разговора, и подошёл ближе. – Тебя тоже нужно настроить, я погляжу.

Паули глотает вдох, когда Луччи цепко хватает его пальцами за подбородок, чуть поворачивая голову, и целует, целует долго, чувственно, и напоследок ещё мажет кончиком языка по губам перед тем, как отстраниться. Паули тянется вслед, но Луччи кладёт палец на его нижнюю губу, и он вспыхивает до корней волос. Чёртова эта его чувствительность. Луччи довольно ухмыляется, и негромко говорит:

– Смотри сейчас на меня.

Паули пытается успокоить дыхание и одновременно смотреть на Луччи. Это несложно до поры до времени, пока мелькают прямоугольники татуировок, пока майка обнажает широкий сетчатый пояс... стоп, пояс? Паули пялится во все глаза, а Луччи хмыкает и тянется к ремню брюк. Он раздевается деловито, без цели подразнить, как какие-то грязные женщины в подозрительных барах, о существовании которых Паули знает лишь по чужим пьяным россказням. Нет, Луччи раздевается так же, как и всегда. И Паули ловит руками собственную челюсть, которая, кажется, упала к полу одновременно с чужими штанами.

Ниже сетчатого пояса – плавки из плотного кружева, которые, впрочем, отлично позволяют рассмотреть очертания члена. Полутвёрдого. Паули сглатывает; взгляд прыгает с пояса на плавки, с плавок на ремешки на бёдрах, которые придерживают тёмные полупрозрачные чулки. Нецелованная солнцем, только Паули и целованная (хотя бы в этом городе, сейчас, последние полгода) кожа выглядит молочно-белой под тёмным бельём.

Какого хера, хочет сказать Паули, хочет сглотнуть, но во рту пересохло. 

Он не думал, что на мужиков такое шьют. Он не думал, что Луччи может прийти в голову... вот такое, чёрт, думал ли он вообще! Мысли хаотично мечутся в голове, успокаиваются только от вопроса:

– И как?

Паули, наконец, смотрит Луччи в лицо. Тот придерживается нарочито нейтрального выражения, но Паули чует, видит по дрожи ресниц и крыльев носа – волнуется. Тоже. 

Ощущение, которое Паули сейчас ловит, ничем не хуже пузырящегося в крови восторга, оно горячее, тягучее, и становится только сильнее, когда Паули шагает к нему.

– Забыл, как меня зовут, – признаётся Паули, ведёт кончиками пальцев по его груди вниз, не отводя взгляда. Обычно ему стыдно за то, как он румянится от смущения, но сейчас Луччи кажется чуть более открытым, чем всегда, чёрт его побери, и это так важно видеть.

– Я думал, вопить начнёшь, – Луччи наклоняется к нему, и распущенные волосы мажут по шее; Паули не отвечает, и останавливает руку над поясом. Кожа под пальцами горячая, губы Луччи то и дело касаются уха, но он молчит. Это странно, и ещё более странно, что Паули и правда мог бы вопить из-за чулок. Но не хочет.

– Можно? – спрашивает вместо этого он, шёпотом, словно боится спугнуть Луччи. Спугнуть Луччи, ага. 

Луччи кивает, и Паули осторожно трогает пояс. Надавливает пальцами, чувствуя тепло под сетчатой тканью, гладит чуть сокращающийся под прикосновениями живот, и медленно тянет руку ниже, закусывает губу, когда ладонь останавливается слишком близко. Дыхание Луччи греет шею. 

Паули мотает головой, ощущений немного... чересчур. Он поддевает ремешок пальцем, тянет и отпускает, словно ждёт хлёсткого звука и отметины на бедре Луччи. Ничего подобного. Паули медленно, шумно выдыхает, и кладёт ладонь на его грудь, давит, словно только сейчас вспомнил про кровать, словно хочет толкнуть его туда и забраться следом. Луччи мотает головой, Паули вскидывает голову: ах, ну да, птица уже куда-то делась. Как же с ним неудобно, думает Паули, и запоздало замечает, как растягиваются в усмешке чужие губы.

Луччи дёргает его на себя, и теперь его поцелуй жадный и грубый, не то чтобы Паули жаловался. Одну ладонь Паули он кладёт к себе на бедро, так, чтобы основание ладони прижималось к ткани чулок, а пальцами можно было трогать голую кожу. Он продолжает целовать его, руками шарит под одеждой; расстёгивает и стаскивает, отстраняется, поднимает и выпутывает Паули из неё. Воздух чуть холодит кожу, но Паули быстро забывает об этом, когда Луччи прихватывает зубами кожу на груди и насмешливо смотрит снизу вверх из-под тяжёлых век. Паули автоматически сжимает пальцы, вспоминает, что на Луччи всё ещё чулки, и со стоном толкается бёдрами вперёд.

Зрачки Луччи расширяются на миг. Он падает на кровать спиной, увлекает Паули за собой и тянется куда-то рукой, Паули не замечает, куда именно. Луччи приподнимает бёдра, довольно улыбается под стон Паули и срывает с него бельё так, словно это последняя преграда. Паули хватает ртом воздух и недовольно стонет, чувствуя горячие пальцы на основании члена; Луччи не отрывает от него взгляда и опирается на локти, тянется рукой дальше. Скользкие пальцы недолго вталкиваются в него, только смазывают, ведь вчера ночью Луччи уже зажимал ему рот ладонью, чтобы не орал слишком громко, и вчера ночью Паули толкался ему навстречу, насаживался на него, знал, что от этого у Луччи совсем уж бешеный взгляд, а потом лежал пластом и курил, глядя, как Луччи одевается и выскальзывает в чернильный мрак города.

Луччи сдёргивает с себя плавки, двигает рукой ещё, и Паули ахает от горячего бархатного прикосновения, и потом жмурится, привыкает, опускается, задевает рукой пояс от чулок и несдержанно стонет. Луччи впивается пальцами ему в колено, Паули кивает, всё ещё не открывая глаз, и потихоньку начинает двигаться. Чужой взгляд, чужие руки ощущаются клеймом, и хочется тоже вот так касаться его, словно клеймом, оставить хоть какой-то след. Паули с силой тянет за треклятый ремешок над чулками и попросту рвёт их; низкий утробный звук, чуть ли не рык, он точно не забудет, как и глаза Луччи. Но он забудет, как так получилось, что теперь он на спине, и его ноги на плечах Луччи, он просто задыхается и шёпотом материт Луччи, постанывает, просит потрогать ещё, и потом выгибается под ним, изо всех сил вжимаясь затылком в кровать. Луччи кончает через несколько толчков и попросту замирает в нём.

***

Тикают часы. Орут припозднившиеся пьянчуги. Дыхание Паули постепенно успокаивается, становится тихим и размеренным. Не курил бы, было бы легче дышать, рассеянно думает Луччи, и рассеянно же гладит его густо поросшее волосками бедро. Так же рассеянно он думает, позволит ли Паули нацепить на себя что-нибудь эдакое. Он ждал, что чужой, полный эмоций взгляд будет чувствоваться липким, тяжёлым – ничего подобного.

– Слышь, – хрипит под ним Паули. Луччи качает головой – задумался, надо же, – и плавно выходит из него, невольно усмехается так же криво, как кривит губы Паули. Хаттори скоро вернётся в комнату, надо пока как-то без него общаться. И снять, наконец, мешающийся пояс.

Паули во все глаза смотрит, как он раздевается окончательно, и только вздыхает, когда Луччи натягивает на себя свои привычные плавки. Шелест крыльев вызывает невольную улыбку.

– Понравилось? – спрашивает Луччи. Серьёзно спрашивает, хотя тянет усмехнуться как-нибудь эдак, или задрать бровь.

– Думаю... думаю, да. Блин, придурок, мне правда чуть крышу не снесло, когда я тебя в чулках увидел, – Паули делает вид, что задыхается, и вот тут уже можно задрать бровь, на что Паули смеётся. Смеётся и говорит:

– Я утром запаниковал, что тебя нету. Извини.

– Это у тебя будет репутация истерички, – немедленно отзывается Луччи, и Паули приподнимается на локте, чтобы слабо ткнуть его кулаком в плечо.

Луччи даже не пытается уклониться. Это всё, вот это вот всё, оказалось легче, чем он думал. Приятнее, чем он ждал. Хоть бери и повторяй эксперимент, думает Луччи, сознательно обманывает себя Луччи, как будто можно игнорировать обволакивающее сердце тепло от присутствия этого идиота.


End file.
